iPod Shuffle Challenge: Sakura's
by Sakura4eva
Summary: Sakura pairing themed drabbles, ten per chapter. First, NaruSaku. Second, ItaSaku. Third ShikaSaku. Fourth DeiSaku. Fifth coming - GaaSaku then SaiSaku! From ChristinaAngel
1. NaruSaku 10

**Disclaimer:** Yada, yada, yada. It's **disclaimed**. :D Lol.

**AN: Okay, so this is part of a challenge that I found while looking through my reviewers' pages. One of them, ChristinaAngel (a really good writer!! :D) had done this and it looked interesting. Of course, I, the idea queen (erm, nickname between my friends and I – too many plot bunnies and more being created with just a muse and the want to have more stories… 0.0), figured that it'd be fun! Of course, I also though that I'd suck, but I'll let you be the judges of that! :P **

**This is what I've coppied from her story's page:**

1. Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Well, here goes!! :D**

**

* * *

**

**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**The NaruSaku List**

**Artist:** Three Days Grace  
**Song:** Story of A Girl

"I'm fine, Naruto… Really."

Naruto Uzumaki winced. He knew his best friend better than that. After all, they had known each other since Kindergarten and he had a crush on her since about the same time. You'd figure she'd know by now, but sadly, no luck thus far.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. You can cry to me. I won't tell."

And she did as Naruto watched the retreating backs of Sasuke Uchiha and Karin heading out the front doors of their high school. "I'll be here."

"I know." She sobbed out. "Th-thank you."

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Flo Rida ft. T-Pain  
**Song:** Low

The pink haired woman strutted in, smirk plastered (deliciously, to her viewers) on her delicate facial features.

Immediately after walking into the main part of the club, she headed to the dance floor.

And a blonde-haired, blue-eyed, young man stood, entranced.

He joined her quickly in a heavy grind, to which she readily accepted.

"Name?" She panted out.

"Naruto … Uzumaki. You?" It was just formalities, of course.

"Sakura."

They both knew where this was headed…

"… I've got a place down the street."

So why not cut to the chase?

"Good."

He wondered if she'd remember him in the morning, but judging by her breath, he doubted it. Might as well enjoy her while he had her…

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Hilary Duff  
**Song:** Crash World

Sakura shook her head. Well, she had to give it to him – he sure was persistent.

… But persistent wasn't what she needed. Right now, she needed space.

"Not now, Naruto. In fact, not ever."

"But, Sakura-chan…!" His usually cheerful face looked wilted.

"You broke up with me, Naruto. It's over."

"But I still love y-"

"NO! I can't hear that! Not. Right. NOW! Just- Just leave me alone!"

And she stormed off.

"Sakura-chan…"

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Three Days Grace  
**Song:** Pain

Another stab. It was perfect.

Recently, he hadn't been able to feel anything and he'd been faking his once perfect grin.

This, however, was, as he said: _perfect_. It gave him pain and that was _much_ better than feeling absolutely nothing at all.

No more numbness…

His azure eyes closed with contentment.

"Naruto!! What are doing?!?!"

Frozen in mid-stab, the blonde looked up.

"Sakura-chan…?"

"Naruto! You- I…!"

"… Save me, Sakura-chan."

And she dove for his him just as he passed out from blood-loss. "I'll help you through this, Naruto." And that, she promised.

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Fall Out Boy  
**Song:** Dance, Dance

It was a simple mission, really. Just head to the club and stop a few potential murderers. Oh yes, just c-ranked.

However, Team 7 seemed to have an extra problem, and that lay in a single female dancing to lure in their mission.

Naruto's teeth clenched. That was _his_ Sakura-chan! No one else's!

So when Naruto went out and knocked out three guys for 'getting too close', Kakashi knew one thing for sure.

This would be his first failed c-ranked mission ever.

'_Just leave it to Naruto…'_

**

* * *

**

**Artist: **Toybox  
**Song:** Best Friend

"I don't get it, Forehead-girl. Why don't you go out with Naruto? I mean, LOOK at him! Ever since he came back with Jiraiya…. Just yummy, really."

Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's antics. "Ino! This is _Naruto_ we're talking about here! He's my best friend. Isn't Shika yours?"

"Erm… About that…. We're going out now."

"WHAT?!?!?!"

"Honestly, Sakura, it's nice. Just consider it, 'mmkay?"

Sakura just nodded. _'Well, you just never know…'_ And she turned around again to watch her team continue training, taking special note of the blonde's actions. _'I'll consider it.'_

**

* * *

**

**Artist: **U2  
**Song:** With or Without You

Naruto lay on his roof, staring up at the stars as he thought about Konoha and his teammates.

First up, Kakashi.

'_Heh. I wonder if he still reads Pervy-sensei's books… I'll have to remember to get him one on my way back.'_

Next was Sasuke.

'_I will get you back, Sasuke-teme! You just wait and see…'_

Then, last, but not least; Sakura. He remembered how much of a wreck her emotional status seemed to be last time he had seen her.

'_I'll wait for you, Sakura-chan. Alright? I'll wait.'_

He was waiting for Jiraiya to pack up currently, as they were heading back to Konoha the next day. That meant that he'd see Sakura-chan again! He was excited but he knew not to hope too much.

Of course, he'd never _give up_, though.

'_With or without you… I'll wait for you.'_

* * *

Artist: Three Days Grace  
Song: Never Too Late

"Don't give up, Sakura-chan! Not now. It's not too late to go back and fix up our team."

"It is, Naruto."

"No! It's not too late – it's _never_ too late." He said it so firmly, but she still shook her head (even if he couldn't see it).

"Sasuke's back, Naruto, but that doesn't change anything. I'm sorry."

His voice crackled over the phone a bit. "No, it'll be alright, okay? Stay still, I'll be right there! Hold in there, Sakura-chan!"

"No, Naruto. I think it's time that I made a decision around here."

And by the time he got there so he could stop her, she was dead. Just a _little_ too late…

**

* * *

**

**Artist: **Shaggy  
**Song:** Angel

Naruto grinned. Really, he was the happiest man in Konoha today!

Why? Well, today he was given the title of Hokage, but that wasn't all.

Right now, in front of everyone in his new hat and coat, Uzumaki Naruto turned to his long-time girlfriend, comrade, and best friend, Haruno Sakura.

"-But I couldn't have done this without her, my girlfriend." He looked her in the eyes as he said this. "So, Haruno Sakura, will you marry me?"

"…YES!!!!! Shannaro!"

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** My Chemical Romance  
**Song:** Teenagers

Naruto shook his head as he and his partner-in-crime (quite literally, too) walked through their new gang's domain. It all the same – they wanted tough teens. Then they'd destroy them.

'But it doesn't matter.' He thought, stealing a glance at the pink-haired woman beside him. 'As long as I still have her and I keep her safe, it's all O.K.'

And he knew that the feeling was mutual by the simple squeeze from the soft hand in his. They will destroy _them_.

**

* * *

**

**AN: And it's done! Took… Ten songs worth of time! . Lol ItaSaku next, probably.**

**- _Cady_ :D**


	2. ItaSaku 10

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimed, duh. :P

**The Rules:**

**1.** Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4.** Do ten of these, then post them.**

* * *

**

**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**The ItaSaku List**

**Artist: **Marilyn Manson

**Song: **This Is Halloween

It was Halloween night, and the local gang, Akatsuki, was on the prowl.

Itachi and Kisame split from the others head off, but they split again until it was only Itachi on his own.

Just when he was turning a corner, he heard a sniffle – feminine and young sounding.

He smirked, stepping towards the sound.

"Scared already? It's Halloween."

A pink head lifted from the corner of the alleyway.

"I'm not scared of plastic and fabric. I'm scared of _you_."

Itachi's smirk widened. "As you should be."

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Three Doors Down  
**Song: **Ticket To Heaven

Sakura stared up at the man she was healing.

"Are you scared, Itachi-san?"

It surprised him, but he didn't let that show. "Why would I be scared?"

"Your life style." She stated it like it was so obvious.

"I suppose not." He murmured carefully. "Though… It's a little too late to turn back now, hm?"

She gave a sharp nod then continued on.

But they both knew he was running, still.

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** t.A.T.u.  
**Song: **Stars

Itachi watched her from his place in the front seat of his car, unmoving. He was quite sure what to do. He knew it would be hard to break up with his long-time girlfriend, but… Did she have to cry?!

Sakura shook his hand off her. "Just take me home."

--

_**Flashback**_

"_I love you, Sakura. Go out with me."_

It was the one and only time that he'd ever say that.

_**End flashback**_

--

'_Why wasn't it enough?'_

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, Itachi-kun."

**

* * *

**

**Artist: **Dream  
**Song: **He Loves Me, He Loves You Not

Sakura smirked, he hands fiddling idly with a daisy that sat on her doctor's desk.

She slowly began pulling off the petals, one-by-one.

'_He loves me… He loves you NOT.'_

Currently, she was watching her boyfriend, the handsome Itachi Uchiha, get flocked by girls.

'_Every. Single. _Time_!'_

But she was fine with it, really.

Why?

Because she knew that he loved her (even if he doesn't say it that much…), not them.

And it was mutual.

"Hn. Sakura."

"Hey yourself." She grinned and she kissed his lips, right in front of them all.

'_Ha!'_

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** t.A.T.u.  
**Song: **Not Gonna Get Us

"Sakura, you shouldn't date him. He's in a gang – Akatsuki, no less!"

The pink-haired girl shook her head stubbornly.

"No, Ino. I love him. Please don't try to-"

--

"-Split us up. I'd appreciate it, you let us alone, Otouto; Kisame."

"You're going soft! Tch. She'll be gone by the next week."

"Leave my friend be, Aniki."

--

"I can't take it, Itachi-kun!"

She always was fragile and more prone to break.

"Shh. I know. But it's okay. Know why?"

"Wh-why?"

"I love you."

And she smiled. "I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Finger 11  
**Song:** Paralyzer

Now if you asked her, she'd say it was love at first sight.

Ask him and you'd get…

"Hn. What does it matter?"

…

However, if you asked me, then you'd know that Sakura walked into the night club, bumped into Itachi and at least five waiters while ogling his younger brother, then said younger brother's idiotic best friend locked them accidentally in a closet. When they came out, they were a couple.

Of course, neither will ever admit that, so just stick with me, hmm? Ino at your service!

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Dashboard Confessional  
**Song: **This Ruined Puzzle

"Hey, Sakura-chan? Mind if I borrow your book?"

Sakura sighed. "Aw, come on, Naruto. I haven't finished it yet."

"Please?" He pouted. "I just want to check something."

"… Fine. But be quick."

"Thanks!"

--

"Here." Naruto said, thrusting the book out at the person in front of him.

"Hn, thanks."

--

"Here, Sakura-chan!"

"'Kay. I don't think I want to finish this after all. It's pretty boring."

"Ack! Please finish!" And while passing it, a little note fell out.

She raised an eyebrow.

'Go out with me. - Itachi'

"YES!!"

--

The Uchiha smirked at the shout echoing throughout the school halls…

**

* * *

**

**Artist: **DDR  
**Song: **Bumble Bee **(Cady: Oi… Toughie..)**

"Otouto, what are we doing here?"

"Shh, Aniki! This is the new club and I wanted to check it out."

Itachi Uchiha sighed at his little brother. "Fine, fine. But let's hurry up, hmm?"

"'Kay…"

"And now-!!" The host started, his blonde hair spiked up like sun rays. "Haruno Sakura-chan singing … BUMBLE BEE, by DDR!!!"

Sasuke blanched at seeing his best friend announcing his other best friend to come out on stage. "… Oh no."

Itachi raised an eye brow. "Hmmm?"

And Sakura came out, singing the song, as promised from Naruto, quite happily bouncing about.

"… Let's go, Aniki. PLEASE."

"… No, I'd rather stay."

Sasuke tripped on his own face. "WHAT?!?! You want to stay and listen to this crap?!"

"Yes."

"Have fun. Aniki…" And as he walked out, he muttered under his breath, "I know he likes her, but I think he has now officially lost his mind … or fallen in love. Yuck!"

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Evanescence  
**Song: **Memories

Sakura watched Uchiha Itachi walk out of the village, silent as was his custom. He was going for yet another suicide mission, but this one was different and he'd already completed the first half of it.

He had killed his entire family, save for one Uchiha Sasuke.

She knew, 'cause he told her these things. He always did.

Really, she wasn't quite sure why – she was only eight, after all.

Still she knew that she would never forget this night. The night her first actual friend walked out. On her, it felt like.

But she would keep with his promise.

--

_**Flashback**_

"_Take care of him, okay? Take care of my little brother."_

"'_Kay, Itachi-kun! I promise."_

_**End Flashback**_

--

Why did she do that?

Well… He had asked the same thing.

--

_**Flashback**_

"_Why do you do these things for me?"_

"_I love you, Itachi-kun! Duh…" She had stated, in all her naiveté._

_**End Flashback**_

--

"I'll take care of him, Itachi-kun. But I will miss you."

'_All of my memories will help me, though, and I promise to do this 'mission' well.'_

After all, all she had left were those memories to push her on.

**

* * *

**

**Artist:** Three Doors Down  
**Song: **When I'm Gone

"Sakura. I can't tell you everything. You do know that, right?"

"Well, yes, but still… Tell me about this mission. Please? You tell me EVERTHING!!!"

Itachi gave a small chuckle at the eight year old.

"… Well, can you handle it? I can't even tell Shishui."

"Not even Shisui?!?! But he's your best friend!"

"Exactly."

Sakura pouted. "Ano. Aren't I also your best friend? I could be closer then Shisui!"

He 'tch'ed at her naïveté. "Friend, yes, but… Listen, Sakura. I'm leaving."

"Leaving? Konoha?"

"Yes. It's part of my mission."

"… And what's the other part?"

"… Killing Shisui and all other Uchihas."

"… Oh. This isn't a joke, is it, Itachi-kun?"

"No, I'm afraid not."

"Can you do me a favour, Sakura?"

"Yes! What is it?"

"Take care of him, okay? Take care of my little brother."

"'Kay, Itachi-kun! I promise." Then she paused. But what about… "I thought that you had to kill _all_ the Uchihas, though."

He smiled. "Yes. But still…"

"Alright, Itachi-kun. Whatever you say."

"Why do you do these things for me?"

"I love you, Itachi-kun! Duh…" She stated naïvely.

"Well, then, Sakura… Love me when I'm gone…"

"… Of course."

**

* * *

AN: Done! DeiSaku next. **

**- _Cady_ :D**


	3. ShikaSaku 10

**Disclaimer:** Consider it **disclaimed**.

**AN: **Silly plot bunnies, they won't leave me alone...

**Rules (from _ChristinaAngel_):**

**1.** Choose any character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
**2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
**3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
**4.** Do ten of these, then post them.

**

* * *

**

**The iPod Shuffle Challenge**

The ShikaSaku List

**

* * *

**

Artist: Alice Cooper

**Song: **I Never Cry

"Shika, I never figured you the type to be proud, you know..."

Shikamaru almost scoffed at this, except that he couldn't. His throat was a bit ... clogged up – and he didn't want to risk it.

"Wow, you're more stubborn than I thought..."

"Why are you here, Sakura?"

She looked a bit offended at that. "Why would I? Besides, Ino and Chouji can't really comfort you. They're in bad shape, too, you know."

At this reminder, Shikamaru stubbornly steeled himself again, swallowing the rock that seemed to be caught in his throat. Someone needed to be strong right now and Asuma couldn't because-

Damn rock. Wouldn't stay down.

"Shika, I won't tell if it makes you feel any better..."

And with that, he sobbed like he never did before.

"Shikamaru, were you crying?"

"Of course not."

"Just a heart ache that got caught in my eye. How troublesome..."

_'Cheeky genius.'_

**

* * *

**

Artist: Hellogoodbye

**Song: **I Saw It On Your Keyboard

Shikamaru grinned as Haruno Sakura walked into his training grounds. Ino and Chouji eyed their team mate suspiciously. Nara Shikamaru _never_ grinned.

"So, Sakura, I saw recently a song on your desk..."

Sakura froze, then studied him carefully. "... What song?"

"On your desk in your office. Didn't know your wrote songs and the notes looked good..."

"Didn't know you knew nothing of privacy, _Shikamaru_."

"Ah, I don't mean to go against your privacy, _Sakura_ – would never ... dream of it. Just merely curious..."

Sakura paused and looked him over again.

The Nara noted with some delight that she seemed to actually see him for the first time. _'Guess I used some good tones in that sentence, huh?'_ He thought with yet another grin.

It was then that Sakura realized that the suggestive tone was, indeed, on purpose. (Ino and Chouji stepped away slowly.)

**

* * *

**

Artist: Show Me The Skyline

**Song: **Far From Being A Star

Shikamaru watched as his two closest girl friends came out of the building they had just played in, his crush following just a little behind. It seemed their band hadn't been doing as well recently (or so he guessed). As usual, the four piled into the beat up Volkswagen of his, but the unusual silence followed, rather than boisterous laughter, made him uneasy.

He obediently drove Temari and Ino home first, before he finally got to Sakura's driveway. "Hey, Sak."

"...What?"

"What's wrong? I missed the last song – something happened with the alarm system on the car."

"... You seriously missed it?" After receiving a simple nod, she immediately started crying.

Confused he leaned over and hugged her, completely bewildered with both of their actions.

"You i-idiot! I confessed to you today and you didn't reply! We totally buggered up our last song because of it."

Feeling very much like an idiot, he lifted her head and Shikamaru kissed her. "I'm so sorry. Am I too late?"

She was quiet a moment before she finally shook her head. "Never."

"Good."

"Troublesome," she muttered with a choked laugh and he smiled.

* * *

**Artist: **The Bravery

**Song: **An Honest Mistake

Despite having known each other for the most of their lives, sometimes, Sakura just didn't make sense to him. She always seemed like she cared so much about people, then the next she was trying to pound their heads in.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura!"

Now, if she was trying to pound _his_ head, he could deal with it, but it wasn't.

"Listen to me, woman-!"

He realized after (though he should've known anyways), that this might not have been the brightest thing to say. She sent him a vicious glare before Ino finally managed to lock her arms in Sakura and drag her backwards.

"Let it go, Sakura. He's not worth it."

"Hey, Ino, don't say that- I honestly didn't mean to, it was a mistake."

"Damn right it was, Nara." Sakura hissed and Ino shook her head, obviously just barely containing her anger as well.

"It was a mistake...?"

Shikamaru turned his attention briefly to the other girl. "Yeah, it was. Sorry, Temari. I got ... confused."

He didn't get a chance to say everything, though, as she smacked him as well, then stalked off – but he didn't even feel it. His senses were currently focused on his aching heart. _'Troublesome ... love.'_

**

* * *

**

Artist: Carolina Liar

**Song: **I'm Not Over

Sakura sighed as she watched her ex-boyfriend, resident co-genius (herself being the other one), Nara Shikamaru walk down the halls. She didn't know what on earth made her continue to think about it. They were over – done, capiche and all that. But ... well, she knew, truthfully. She still cared for him. Though she had tried so hard to forget it all, they had been too close. He meant the world to her – still. This was worse than her crush on Uchiha Sasuke back in grade school!

Her friends all shook their heads at her as she watched him. No doubt her longing was showing, but what could she do? She was still trying, of course, to move on and she had no right to still like him. It was her that broke up with him, after all.

So, she turned to her own locker, never once noticing as the same boy turned to her, smiled knowingly, then walked away – oh, he was going to wait for her. It was only a matter of time (he wasn't a genius for nothing)...

**

* * *

**

Artist: Trading Yesterday

**Song: **One Day (non-acoustic version)

Contrary to popular belief (well, Ino's and Naruto's, that is...), Sakura was actually quite a patient person – when she wanted to be. In fact, she had been quiet and waiting for over two years, now, about her ever-growing love for one Nara Shikamaru. That is to say, she had only told Ino and hadn't made any advances, aside from attempting to make conversation slightly more often.

If she could make him notice her, though, she would be very happy, indeed. But – her patience was running out and she was feeling more and more uneasy, especially now that Temari was in town and annoyingly enough, monopolizing his time.

Well, one day, that might just turn around, and when she received her next mission briefing, she was pleasantly surprised to see an eight-day mission with just Shikamaru and herself.

"Seems someone was missing me."

"Troublesome woman, be quiet. Even I need a break sometimes."

_'And yet, you still request for me to come with you, time after time...'_

**

* * *

**

Artist: Owl City

**Song: **If My Heart Was A House

It wasn't often that Shikamaru started thinking in terms of cliched lines, but every time he was with her, something really strange happened to him.

Whenever he wasn't with her, though, it got even worse – the longer, the worse, it seemed. For that reason, he made sure that every mission he got, it was with her. Of course, with a brain like his, he automatically had to analyze things that didn't make sense.

It was really quite puzzling, though. Even simple things like when she borrowed a shirt of his because hers got ripped up too bad, then her scent lingered and it made him feel ... nice. (How did she always wear his clothes better than him...?)

Something felt cheesy and so undeniably _right_ when they were together (see, there he goes with that cliche crap) so he didn't mind continuing his investigation...

**

* * *

**

Artist: Elliot Smith

**Song: **Waltz #2 (XO)

The first time he ever saw her, he quite honestly fell in love with her. She was quiet and complacent when he first saw her. She also looked broken. It drew him to her.

Turns out she had 'caused a death' at the local hospital. Really, the way he saw it, the only hope was her and she had only been unable to do that – the death was already taking place before it got to her, so she could in no way be held responsible.

Instead of thinking her troublesome, though, he decided that he didn't mind listening to this.

So, eventually, they made it a habit that everyday after work, they met – same place, same time; the subway station for only an hour or so – and they just talked. Everyday, he told her how amazing she was to save the lives she did, so that one she was given 'permission' to move on. Not forget, but not dwell over.

Then, two months after they started going out, she saved his sensei and a year after that, the two got engaged. This woman was truly amazing. Never troublesome, lively and with burdens, but at least he could help her with that...

**

* * *

**

Artist: Ingrid Michaelson

**Song: **Porcelain Fists

"Shika, you're drowning again."

"I can ... see that!" He hissed, trying desperately to reach the inflatable tube just inches in front of him. "Maybe you shouldn't have pushed me in then keep yanking the tube from under me."

"I didn't mean that."

"Oh? Then ... what did you mean? Troublesome woman," he muttered, his feet still pumping hard below him.

"I mean, you want to cry again. I won't allow to be stubborn again, but I won't force you."

"... Sakura get it through your head, I don't cry."

"You did last time. And I didn't tell, just as I promised. Do you really not trust me at all? Gosh, even I'm drowning in your tears, yet you won't cry."

"... Some other time, Sakura." Then the inflatable was yanked again. "Sakura~!"

**

* * *

**

Artist: Joshua Radin

**Song: **Sky

"Sakura?"

The pink haired woman turned her head to look at her fiance. She was surprised he was still awake, being a little later than two in the morning.

"What time is it? Did you just get home?" His voice was groggy, but it sounded alert and a bit alarmed.

"Yeah, sorry, the hospital wanted me to stay late tonight."

"Don't do it anymore," he said after a moment of silence, then he sat up. "Come to bed."

She frowned, feeling concerned. "Are you alright?"

"I'm better than I was yesterday."

"You were sick yesterday?" Immediately, Sakura finished tugging on her pajama pants and hopped onto her side of the bed, reaching for his forehead. Instead, Shikamaru took hold of her wrist, pulled her down, and kissed her firmly on the lips.

"June 18th." He said firmly. Then, seeing her confusion, he added, "Our wedding."

"So soon?"

"We've waited long enough. Just ... don't leave me." A blush covered his face and he scowled.

With a laugh, Sakura put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "Bad dream? Is that what this is about?" At his sharper scowl, she grinned. "I promise."

**

* * *

**

AN: Done! DeiSaku next.

Also, you that Elliot Smith song there? Yeah, well I'm planning on writing either a three-chapter story on that or a one shot. Not a song fic, per say, but using the kind of story line there (mostly 'cause I absolutely loved the line 'I'll never know you now, but I'm gonna love you anyhow'. :))... **Anyhow, love ya all~! ;)**

**- _Cady_ :D**


End file.
